dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coach vs Baldi
Coach vs Baldi is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-ninth DBX. Description Left 4 Dead vs Baldi's Basics! School's out for one of these teachers, but will P.E or maths prevail? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Here School - Baldi's Basics. "Problem 1: 5-3=" The survivor held the You Can Think! Pad in his hands and inputted 2. "Fo' sure!" he said with a grin. "Good one! Problem 2: 8+5=" Coach nodded his head in confidence and typed in his answer, 13. "Positively!" "You're doing fantastic! Problem 3:" Several jumbled numbers appeared on the screen, and Coach's grin quickly faded as he stared at the pad. "Excuse me?" he said, tapping the side of the pad, think it was some kind of mistake. He then grew frustrated and hurled the pad into the wall. This was enough to make Baldi angry, and he stormed down the corridor, ruler in hand. "OH SHIT!" he yelled, reaching for a cricket bat as the maths teacher burst through the door. HERE WE GO! With a quick twirl of his bat, Coach swung at Baldi and smacked him on the arm with his weapon. Baldi stopped for a moment to grab his arm, and the survivor swung again, this time for Baldi's head. The maths teacher ducked the attack and headbutted Coach in the chin before smacking him a few times with his ruler. The survivor rushed out of the classroom, tipping over a table to try and block the doorway. Coach propped himself up against the wall to catch his breath, then rushed down the corridor towards another classroom. Maybe there would be something in there that he could use to- "No running in the halls..." Coach quickly stopped as the Principal of the Thing popped out and ran towards him with his finger pointed at him. Coach shrieked and ran in the opposite direction. "The bitch is chasin' me!" he yelled, but eventually he was caught and transported to the Detention Room. "15 seconds. Detention for you. You should know better." the principal said, walking out of the door whistling. Coach crossed his arms and frowned. "Mister, I don't think I like your attitude." he grumbled. He then heard the familiar sound of Baldi slapping his ruler against his hand and before he knew it, the Detention Room swung open and Baldi stormed in. Coach quickly backed up towards the table as Baldi approached, and the survivor grabbed the tape player and threw it into Baldi's face. This temporarily stunned the maths teacher, and Coach shoved him back towards the wall, grabbing the portrait of the principal and slamming it over his opponent, trapping him for the time being. Coach then dashed towards the door and took out his Pipe Bomb. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled, but as he went to throw it, a hand reached out from behind him and took it away from him. "I'll take that. It's mine now..." Coach spun around to see It's A Bully disappear behind the wall with his Pipe Bomb. "Hey! Come back! COME BACK!" Coach screamed, trying to catch up to him, but to no avail. "Aww, he ain't comin' back." he frowned. When the survivor turned around, Baldi was right in his face. The maths teacher then punched Coach in the chin before kicking him to the ground. He then slammed his ruler down towards his grounded foe, but Coach rolled away, striking Baldi in the knee with a stomp. He then made a break for a set of two yellow doors, leading to the cafeteria. Coach licked his lips. "Mmhm, peach cobbler." he said with a smile. He then noticed a boy sat at a table, the same one who stole his Pipe Bomb. It's A Bully pulled out a BSODA can and went to drink from it, but Coach sneaked up behind him with a chair. "Boy, you are wearin' me out." he said. It's A Bully quickly spun around to face Coach, but the survivor bashed him over the head with the chair, knocking him out. Coach laughed as he dropped the chair on the bully's incapacitated body, and retrieved his Pipe Bomb, and even grabbed the BSODA. "Alright, I got the crazy man's cola, let's go!" he said to himself as Baldi appeared in the doorway. Coach looked around the cafeteria frantically and spotted an Uzi conveniently lying around. "Alright, guns!" he cheered, snatching the gun from the table and opening fire at Baldi. The maths teacher pulled out a notebook and held it in front of him, blocking all the bullets. "Aww, that ain't fair!" he complained, but his complaints fell upon deaf ears. Coach stopped to reload, but Baldi didn't stop. He hurled the notebook at Coach, which smacked the survivor in the face. Coach instinctively dropped his gun and Baldi swatted him with his ruler, knocking him over the table. As Coach landed on his back, Baldi stood over him with his ruler in hand. Again, the survivor kicked at Baldi's knee, but this time, the maths teacher sidestepped, swatting Coach multiple times with his ruler. Coach wailed in pain, but reached for the BSODA and spraying it at Baldi, pushing him back into the wall. Baldi hit hard and dropped to his knees, dropping his ruler. Coach then grabbed his baseball bat and stormed over to Baldi, smashing him in the side of the head with the bat. Baldi dropped, but slowly began to pick himself up. Coach smacked him again to the ground, but Baldi slowly began to stand back up again, blood gushing from his head. "You might want to make your peace. You hurt bad. One more time and that's it for ya." the survivor warned. Baldi glared right into Coach's face, but smacked him in the chest once more with his ruler. The attack was weak, nothing at all like his previous attacks. Coach shook his head and smashed Baldi's head in with a powerful swing with his bat. Baldi dropped to the floor for the final time, and this time he didn't get back up. Coach then pulled out his Pipe Bomb and dropped it on Baldi, then dashed out of the building as it exploded. "Touchdown!" DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Adult Themed DBX Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights